Traditional hitch tow bar receiver tubes as used for instance in North America, used in the rear of vehicles e.g., for towing trailers after mounting a tow ball in the receiver tube, generally have a less attractive aesthetic appearance and are further, by necessity, so arranged to the vehicle that they are constantly in the field of view for someone standing or driving behind the vehicle equipped with such hitch tow bar receiver tube. The hitch tow bar receiver tube commonly used is essentially a 2″, i.e., ca 50 mm square receiver tube, fixedly arranged to the vehicle chassis. For the purpose of removing a design-wise unwanted feature, it is an aim to have a swiveling tow bar of EU-type with 2″ ball instead of 50 mm (EU standard) that may be arranged in two positions, one hidden, non-operating position wherein the swiveling tow bar with tow ball is swiveled to a position below the vehicle, and one operating position, wherein the swiveling tow bar with tow ball is swiveled to a visible, operating position behind the vehicle.
Towing trailers in North America will be facilitated with the above swiveling tow ball, as no detachable tow ball would first have to be arranged in the receiver tube since trailers in North America make use of trailers with ball socket coupling devices for arranging on tow bar balls. A drawback with such solution is however, that those who want to mount a US type carrier, such as e.g., bicycle carrier having a square tube that shall be placed in the hitch tow bar receiver tube faces a problem as this is not possible with the swiveling tow bar with tow ball.